fallen grace
by riafrustrated101
Summary: There had always been more to Dean then many people knew, sure he had a lot of secrets. What hunter didn't though? It just so happened to be, that Dean's secrets had to do with the fact that he was an angel Not just any angel either, but the leader of the first sphere of heaven. Throw in the starting of the apocalypse, lost love and this was sure to be the start of a grand old time
1. Chapter 1

Seraphiel watched grimly as heaven teared itself apart, unable to look away whilst both brothers and sisters killed one another. Beside him, Metatron only sighed at the sight, eyes hardened while his face became devoid of expression. He didn't feel the grief that Seraphiel so strongly did, not even at the sight of the countless murders before their eyes. He was the scribe of god after all, not a warrior. What was currently happening would not effect him in anyway, as Seraphiel knew. Though only because he was certain Lucifer wouldn't be able get very far with his rebellion.

For if Michael should fail, he himself would not. It was his duty to protect their fathers throne, as it was his duty to protect the scribe. No matter how much of an ass said scribe appeared to be. Finally pulling his eyes away from the useless carnage going on in the lower spheres, Seraphiel turned towards Metatron. With a nod of his head, he quickly directed them away from the battles. Metatrons work was not yet finished.

Time went on and the Rebellion only seemed to grow in momentum. Making its way through the spheres like poison as more and more angels rebelled to Lucifers call. It was easy to see the appeal he supposed, Seraphiel would not begrudge them that. After all, who would want to bow to such inferior beings? Lucifer was right in that they were fundamentally flawed, but it was not their place to decide. It was simply their duty to follow. So even if Seraphiel did not like it, he would follow Gods will.

After what must of been decades, the war finally ended. All of first Sphere regarded the sight, as they stood around Gods throne. The others observing coldly as Michael finally casted Lucifer out of heaven and into hell. Seraphiel almost couldn't watch, all but forcing his eyes to stay on the fallen. No matter how much It hurt... he watched as his beloved Lucifer fell. They had told no one of the affair, something he was selfishly glad for now. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. He would forever be grateful to Michael though, for not failing. It would of destroyed him to have faced the Morningstar, sure he would of won. But the cost on his side would of been too great.

What made it even more distressing, was the fact that Luci never once forced him to follow his cause. Had only ever shown him love and affection, even towards the end. Any moments together were for them alone, there was no war, no death. Any moment spent was never wasted, every second that they could sneak off was never squandered. Yet he could do nothing as he watched him fall. It felt like a betrayal, and in a way, he guesses it was. He was the most powerful angel, second only to Jesus himself. Yet he did nothing.

The loving look in Lucifer's eyes as he fell haunted him for years to come.

Not much longer after that everything went to shit. God left and everyone turned into headless chickens as angels tried to find out where he'd gone. Little after that, Metatron disappeared as well. Not a huge loss really, but the disappearance of yet another high ranking angel did nothing to help the situation. Then the Archangels happened, somehow getting it into their pride filled heads to become the next rulers of heaven. Nothing was the same after that, everyone seeming to be working off a script. Happily following along with Michaels orders, like the obedient little soldiers they were.

It was when Seri became aware of what Naomi was doing however, that he finally drew the last straw. Seraphiel simply couldn't afford to have his angels compromised, forced into being obedient mindless tools. They had to be sharp, he would not stand to let them be used for whatever schemes the others were no doubt coming up with. Giving his direct order, Seri commanded his garrison to close the doors to fathers throne. No one could enter, and no one could leave. Seri had then activated the seals, this was to ensure orders were followed as the throne room itself, with all of its treasures and knowledge, became a separate dimension altogether.

No one but him, and those with his mark could enter or leave. It was from there, that Seraphiel was able to watch everything that happened. He observed as angels of all spheres panicked at the lost of the throne. Watched grimly as the Archangels grumbled at the loss of access to his men. Could only stand by as Michael went from the caring older brother, to a cold hearted commander. As their brethren went from happy loving warriors, to mindless cold soldiers. He watched as heaven destroyed itself, no longer holding the glory it once did. Now it was only white halls and dead souls.

Michael might have won the battle, but some how it would seem that it was Lucifer who won the war. For heaven was in shambles, and it would never be the same again. As time went on, and their hatred for humanity grew. whether it was from their ignorance... to the creation of minor gods... Honestly it could of been anything. Most were of the opinion that it was the creation of demons that disgusted them so. For Seri however, it had been the very first man made monsters.

He did not hate humanity, but he couldn't help but pity them. Their souls were a thing of beauty, a true sight to behold. Yet they could also be the most vile of things when tainted by hells domain. He spent many of his years watching humanity grow, helping them flourish with blessings or supporting them when they did so on their own. During his time of observation, he fell inexplicably enamored with them. Their simple passions and will to live no matter how short were enchanting really. Something he himself couldn't help but wish to feel yet never will thanks to his own immortality. What he wouldn't give to have a soul of his own, a way to feel as they so strongly do.

Millennia's were spent this way, with him observing but never interacting, either with the humans below or the angels above. He had held his word on keeping the throne safe. On keeping his men safe. But what finally drove him into action, was when Seri had heard whispers of the coming apocalypse. The little shits were actually trying to start the fucking thing! Growling under his breath, Seraphiel stepped away from the seeing mirror for the first time in centuries. He would not allow the Archangels to destroy what their father so heavily loved, nor could he let ruin fall upon the poor souls down below. What made this even Sweeter? The fact that he could intervene. Simply because it was not naturally time for it. No matter how hard his grace calls for it's mate after so long.

With a flick of his wings, Seraphiel stood within his chambers, wasting little time as he quickly began making plans. For If he played this just right, he might be able to get everything he ever wanted. While also stopping what was never meant to be. He would simply have to make sure to have an epic fail safe in the works. Mostly because he wasn't vain enough to think his plans were absolutely fool proof. If anything went wrong, then he would damn well make sure that either way? There would be no possible continuation. The only way that he could think to do this though, was to take charge of the vessel meant for Michael.

The problem with that though, was that he would need permission. Or impossibly enough, he'd need the baby to be birthed still born. If it's still born then the soul no longer has claim to the body. Plus being what he is, he'd have enough power to force his way in. Then power of owner ship would become his. Only thing wrong with that, opposed to getting permission, would be that he would be stuck with that body. Sure he could leave it, but even if he did, he would never be able to use another again. That body would become his permanent vessel.

It would be but a small price to pay in the long run, but the probability of that happening is zero to seven billion. This would be Michaels true vessel after all, they would make damn sure that that baby survived. The more probable solution, would be to get to him as a child. A kid would be far more willing to saying yes then an adult. Once he was vaguely confident that every thing had been sorted out, Seraphiel brought in his second in command. Together, they quickly hashed out any flaws there might have been before making a couple more contingency plans. Until finally, they had everything in place, and not a moment to soon.

"Make sure to tell the others about this, the last thing I need is for them to panic about my where bout's." He ordered Leitniel, along with giving them clear instructions to stay within the seals. If to many angels started visiting earth before it's time, then it would only make things more difficult for him.

"Yes sir, may fathers blessing be with you." With a nod, Seraphiel spread his wings, the six of them glowing so brightly that even Leitniel had to turn away at the sight. Within seconds, Seraphiel stood within Mary Winchesters hospitable room. He'd made sure that he was unseen to both humans, and angels alike. Yet the moment he stepped in, Seri knew immediately that something had gone wrong. Focusing on the baby within her womb, Seraphiel was actually stunned to feel the soul losing its grip on the body.

The soul itself couldn't seem to hold onto the vessel. The baby would be birthed still born.

Quickly, before any of the others could notice, Seraphiel threw his grace at the infant, Ignoring Mary screams as she felt the heat from his grace. He was to busy trying to keep his essence invisible to the occupants around him. And not a moment to soon, for once he was completely settled Seri generously began helping her along with the birth. At four thirty that morning, Seraphiel officially became Dean Winchester.

And for better or worse, he was there to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Text

Dean may have underestimated the power of human emotions just a bit. Though the problem might have been because he himself, was practically human at the moment. Sitting silently, Dean sighed. He had not anticipated how much the power difference between himself, and Michael would effect the vessel. There was simply to much grace to keep contained and Dean had been forced to seal away as much of it as he could.

"Waaa!" Glancing over his shoulder, Dean silently made his way over to Sammy. No one had been more surprised then he, at the almost instant love he felt for the little guy. From the first moment he saw him, Dean knew he would do anything for the kid. This beautiful little boy, who was destined to be Luci's vessel, but honestly he shouldn't of been surprised. His brothers soul was beautiful, It shone with an innocence and vitality that almost hypnotized him.

Dean hadn't stood a chance after that.

And unlike with Lucifer, Seraphiel would do his damned best to protect him. No one will touch him, not if they knew what was good for them.

"Shh, shh, It's okay Sammy... I'm here, no one will hurt you brother." He promised, his own small hand coming down to caress Sam's face. "You have me watching over you." Carefully, oh so very carefully, Seri let a little of his grace wash over him. Taking away the starting infection in his ear, as well as strengthening Sam's immune system along the way. Because he was trying to hide what he was to prying eyes, Dean had had to bind himself to Sammy's soul.

It was very old magic, a spell that could only be found in heavens highest libraries. But the binding effect had given him what he'd so desperately needed, which was the essence of a soul itself. Essentially he had made a superficial copy of Sam's young soul, then cultivated it within his own body. Giving it his own characteristics and making It uniquely his. If anything or anyone, were to peer into his energy? All they would see was a human soul. Even if it was superficial, the effect had made him quiet literally, Sam's soulmate. Dean couldn't even deny the joy he felt in that moment, he loved his brother after all. Was quickly finding out that he always would, because in his head, this amazing child was Dean's to protect.

The kid himself, seemed to instinctively know it to. For he never failed to stop crying whenever Dean happened to walk into the room. Hell more often then not, Dean would find himself taking care of him most nights. Sleep wasn't something he really needed thanks to what little grace he kept around. Though Seri could see how his mom (and wasn't that a thought) worried about how close they were. But she hadn't said a thing about it, and that was just A-Okay in his books.

So it wasn't all that surprising, that Seri happened to be there on the night of the attack. Dean had heard his brothers cries that night, earlier then usual but he had thought nothing of it at the time. Simply getting up and following the sounds from the nursery. The sight that met him though, was quick to make his grace practically boil. There in front of Sammy's crib, stood his fallen brother Azazel. Dean swiftly blended into the shadows, unsure of just how to go about this.

Every part of Seraphiel wanted to destroy the fallen for trying to taint what was his. Yet, he was physically and spiritually capable of doing nothing... Dean learned for the first time just how infuriating the feelings of helplessness could be. The vessel being still to young and fragile to hold even just a fraction more of his grace. It was pathetic. When Mary suddenly came through the door, perhaps drawn by Sam's cries, Dean felt his heart stop. He didn't want her to die.

He held in a sigh of relief as she left, but he knew it was only time before she found the real John and came back. The moment Azazel turned his attention back to Sammy, Dean made his move. He wasn't even sure if it would work, what with how little he had to work with. But quick as a flash, he brought up his hand and sent him away, as far away as he could. Which with such little grace at his call, wasn't far but it was enough. Though because of this, he didn't have enough to deal with Azazel's son.

In a fit of rage, Mary Winchester was killed that night, and even though it broke his heart, Seri was just fine with that outcome.

As long as Sammy was okay, he could deal with anything. What Dean hadn't counted on though, was Johns sudden obsession with the demon that killed his wife. Which in all accounts, weren't good for him or Sammy. One reason, was because Dean had thwarted Azazel's plans for Sam. Something that he needed to fix immediately or Lucifer's vessel would become all but useless. Reason number two, being because now Azazel was suspicious. Sure he didn't know who Dean was, but he knew someone was actively trying to stop him. This alone would put him on high alert, making it even more of a hassle for Dean to keep Sammy safe.

Nonetheless, Dean really_ was_ taking care of Sammy's needs all the time now. In order to make things slightly easier on John, and keeping up with appearances, Dean became the good son. He took to hunting like a fish to water. Even as his ire towards the man grew more and more each day. For if it wasn't for Dean using what little grace he kept around, Sammy would have starved or gotten sick long ago. Sure John became one hell of a hunter, but in return he became more and more inferior as a father.

It was Dean, who taught Sam how to both walk and run. It was also Dean who had to teach his baby brother how to go to the bathroom. He became both mother and father, but he never once complained. The bond between them was stronger now then ever, not only was this good for strengthening his superficial soul. It also allowed him insight into his brothers emotions. Giving him the rare insight into all the love and adoration that his brother felt for him. Never before had Seri been on the end of such strong feelings.

Lucifer himself didn't count, what was between them was that of a passionate love. What was between both him and Sam however was familial, it was also heart wrenchingly beautiful. Those feeling that Sam sent him through the bond? he worshipped each and every one of them. Though it slightly worried him that Sam was even somewhat cognizant of the power growing between them. He first caught wind of it when Sam would send out distress signals whenever Dean walked out of his sight for longer then a minute. After that, it was the feeling of hunger whenever he wanted to eat. Or love, when he wanted Dean to be especially affectionate towards him.

How he was doing it, Dean had no idea. Maybe he had accidentally strengthened the bond? what with all the grace he'd given the kid, it wouldn't be a surprise. All that really mattered, was how he was going to handle it. John could never find out, that was a given, the man was just to volatile to the unknown. But Sammy was still just a little guy, and it would be near impossible to keep him from mentioning it for long. Though he'll cross that bridge when he gets there, right now Dean's only job was keeping his little brother safe.

Sam didn't say his first words until he was four. At first, Dean had been worried why Sammy hadn't talked for such a long time. He knew that Sam was capable of it, knew that the kid could talk if he wanted to. But he never did, though looking back at it, the reason Sam never talked, was simply because he didn't _need to_. All the kid had to do, was simply project a particular emotion, and Dean usually knew what he wanted. Shit, he knew the kid better then anything or anyone else. Their bond was now far more profound then it should of been. That Sammy could now project images straight into Deans mind, was slightly terrifying.

Hell, it was a miracle the boy even started talking at all.

Still, Dean could clearly remember the first time Sammy spoke. John had been there, which that in itself made it memorable. Dean had just bathed with Sammy and was getting them both ready for bed. Something that he now couldn't get away with, not with John in the room. When suddenly, Sam was kneeling on the bed with the most concentrated look on his face. At first, Dean had suspected the kid was taking a shit. Instead, Sam had brought both of his hands up, gently cupping Deans cheeks. Big doe eyes filling up with so much love and awe, Dean was, for the first time in his life, struck speechless.

"De..Dea... Dean!" Now at that moment, Seri couldn't even find it in himself to feel embarrassed. Instead jumping straight up and twirling Sammy around as they both giggled at each other. It was truly humbling to have Sam's very first words be his name, and the love and happiness that flowed through him was unimaginable. Not for the first time, did Seri thank his father for giving him the opportunity to be Sam's big brother. Though he did startle when his dad suddenly coughed. Putting Sammy down, Dean looked over at where John had been stripping down his gun.

Though he had his poker face in place, it didn't take much to see that his father was hurt. His second sons first word, had been the name of his first. Dean wondered if it was moments like this, that made John notice just how much he missed out on Sam's life.

"I take it that's his first word?" Dean took note that this was more of a statement then a question, but nodded his head anyway.

"Yeah, I've been trying to get him to talk for months." Looking back over at Sam, Dean once again started tucking in his little brother. "I was actually getting really worried that he hadn't started talking yet." Dean answered, before trying to make funny faces to get Sam laughing some more. "Thought I was doing something wrong, but I'm glad that that wasn't the case." Once everything was taken care of, Dean carefully made his way over onto the other side. Heart melting as Sammy snuggled into him, looking back up, he watched as his dad observed them.

"I didn't know that he was having such trouble with it." Johns eyes were troubled, though his voice and face remained neutral.

"Your busy, it happens." Looking away from his dad, Dean didn't need to look to know that he'd hurt the man. It was just something that needed to be done, John had to realize that Sammy wasn't going to be little forever. The faster he figured that out, the better it would be for everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Dean met Bobby, it was after a rather nasty hunt. Sammy had only just turned four, still having yet to utter a single word. John had just been critically injured from a rather clever trickster, one that was for some strange reason, familiar. Dean still didn't really understand what happened, John was usually so very careful about keeping where they were staying hidden. Yet somehow the demi god found them, and it was surprised. Seraphiel could immediately tell that the trickster hadn't expected to find kids there, but the prank was already set in motion.

A killer clown came bursting through the doors, it's hands holding a fucking bloody knife. Poor Sammy was going to be scarred for life.

John, not seeing that Dean was literally just behind him side stepped the attack. Dean himself wasn't so lucky, though he managed to throw Sam out of the way. Moments like these always made Dean painfully aware of just how vulnerable he was in his barrowed vessel. Gasping, Dean fought to get air back into his lungs as the clown tackled him to the ground. Trying to wiggle out from under it, he swore when he saw the knife over his chest. Fuck if he was going let a clown of all things kill him.

There would be no explaining how he healed from something like that.

Watching as the knife came down, Dean turned to glance over at Sam. His brothers face was white as snow, eyes wide with fear as he cried out what seemed to be a variation of Dean's name. At least until someone else threw themselve on top of him, (seriously, this was a lot of weight to be on an eight year old.) The grunt of pain shocked him as he turned back to see John hovering above him. Though what stuck Dean, was the trickster silently watching him from the corner of the room. He even appeared concerned for him. Then again, Dean was a child who had done nothing, and tricksters were all about dueling out karma.

Seri couldn't of been more grateful then when Bobby himself suddenly burst through the busted door. Stake already in hand as he swiftly took down the trickster, though how he knew to be there Dean didn't care. All that mattered was that he showed up at the right place at the right time. Don't get him wrong though, Dean wouldn't have minded him showing up just a couple minutes earlier. Pushing John off had been a hassle but trying to calm Sammy down had been damn near impossible. The poor little fledging had never seen so much blood before, let alone a psycho killing clown.

Understandably, the kid was freaked. During the days after the incident, his brother couldn't even let go of him. Instead, choosing to cling to his neck like a monkey. If Seri were truly human? he would of suffocated long ago. So it was obviously out of the question of Sam even letting Dean out of his sight for short periods of time. In the end, Dean had no choice but to use his grace to calm the hysterical child down. Unfortunately there'd been an unforeseen complication by taking away Sammy's memories of that night. Like an incurable phobia of clowns.

Oops.

Throughout the first three weeks they'd spent together, Bobby became like another member of the family. Sure the man could be a bit rough around the edges, maybe a little moody too. But Dean could see that his heart was pure. The only thing that he had a problem with, was that the man was just to god damn observant. Bobby had been quick to pick up the dynamics of their little family. John was the big bad obsessive hunter with a grudge, while Dean was the care taker and researcher.

Needless to say, he didn't like what he saw.

Not long after that, he started helping Dean with a lot of the chores. Had in fact, been the one to point out the lack of speech on Sammy's part. Bobby was also the only one to treat him like a kid. Taking over dinner duties, even sending him and Sam off into the junk yard to play. Which is something he immediately took advantage of. Sammy needed more activity then he was currently getting from their life on the road. And after a while, Dean forgot that he had to be mindful of the human. So it wasn't actually a surprise when one day, Bobby took him aside and asked him what the hell was up between both him and Sam.

At first Dean hadn't known what he meant. But after a quick look through Bobby's head, Seri reluctantly cleared up any remaining confusion. Thankfully, Dean had already come up with a cover story for such an occurrence. Frankly, he'd been a little miffed to find that it'd been a complete stranger that noticed before his own father. So Dean began telling Bobby that Sam was a powerful psychic, and that during sometime when he was a baby, formed a bond with him. He told him how Sam could project emotions and images into his mind, and that he didn't want his dad finding out because he didn't want Sammy treated any differently. He also might have played up his age a bit, along with a little grace influence.

It was risky as fuck, but Sam was well worth it.

By the time it came to go, Dean had Bobby eating out of the palm of his hands. If he felt a little guilty for lying? Well that was something he was willing to live with. It didn't change the fact that Bobby's home had become one of their favorite places. More often then not, when John needed to pawn them off for a hunt, he left them with Bobby. Though those were only for hunts that would last longer then a couple of days, neither of them minded.

It continued that way for a while surprisingly, well, at least until he an John had a falling out. It appeared, that Bobby didn't like how John was raising them like soldiers. Even with Dean trying to give Sam as much of a normal childhood as he could. By age five? Sam was just to damn smart for his own good. It wasn't until Sam was six that they next saw Bobby. John had gotten wind of a case somewhere in Windom Minnesota and didn't want to chance bringing them along. So he curbed his pride, and drove them over to Bobby's.

Dean was currently nine at the time, both he and Sammy were sitting at Bobby's kitchen table. Dean helping Sammy with his homework, while Bobby himself made lunch. They had a nice little routine going on by then, it was also the longest stint he and Sam had ever stayed in any place for any length of time. Bobby even managed to get them both into the local schools! But after nearly a month, John finally came back, course by then Dean had already celebrated his tenth birthday. There was also something off about him, it wasn't really noticeable to others. But to him and Sam? it was pretty damn obvious.

Neither of them asked what happened, But Dean felt it. Some where out there, there was a sibling. Another potential vessel for Michael even though it wouldn't be a true vessel. It would be enough. If Dean was a little (a lot ) colder towards John after that? well that was just their imagination. The baby was a long way from being born, but that didn't mean that his goals hadn't just gotten that much more complicated.

'De?' Looking up, Dean found Sammy at his feet. He was playing with one of the toys Deans grace had conjured, not that Sammy knew that. Because while Sam had taken to the whole psychic thing pretty well thanks to his age, Dean couldn't bring himself to tell him what he was. It wouldn't be fair to force that onto a child, maybe later, but definitely not now. Anyway Sammy had come a long way with the bond, they were now both able to send thoughts to one another. Another surprising event to come from this, was that his artificial soul, wasn't so artificial anymore. Somehow, someway, he'd been given a real soul. Seri blamed his father for this, after all he was the only being in all creation that would have the power to do so.

Dean didn't really know why he'd been given it, it wasn't his place to question his father. All he knew was that he was grateful, he now had a beautiful soul all of his own. Father had seen him worthy enough to gift him with his greatest creation. And from the feel of it alone, Dean could tell it was a righteous one. Not only did this help with keeping him hidden, it also allowed him to store a little more grace within the body. Never let it be said that Seraphiel didn't love his father.

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Where's dad?' Grinding his teeth, Dean narrowed his eyes at the corner of the room. The walls were covered in research of their newest case, something that Dean didn't really approve of. Sammy's birthday was soon, and already John had been gone for more then three days. The money he'd left for them almost completely depleted , meaning Dean had to start using his grace so that Sammy didn't starve. Dean himself could eat thanks to the soul he now possessed, but it wasn't vital that he did. Still, Dean wanted john to be there for at least Sammy's birthday.

'Dads away on a hunting trip, so he might not be home for a little while longer.'

'Oh...' Deans heart broke at Sammy's disappointed face. While Sam may not love John as much, he still wanted him around for his birthday. The fact that the man who is their father feels almost like a stranger to Sam kills Dean just a little bit. To Sammy, Dean is his father, and in fact had started to call him so when he was younger. Only through sheer determination and effort did Dean manage to get him to stop. Though it didn't change the fact that that's what he was to him. While Bobby kind of registered as the eccentric uncle, it was sad that Bobby had more standing with him then John did. But then again, John didn't treat Sammy like his kid. He treated him like his soldier.

'Don't worry about that though, I have it all planned out. I promise you that your going to enjoy it, and I'll even get you your favorite cake!' The smile that lit up his face was precious, big doe eyes practically singing with contentment and joy. While his face showed appreciation and happiness.

'Ice cream cake! really De?!' At his nod, Sam happily went back to playing with his toys. Toys that always mysteriously disappeared the moment John got back, it wouldn't do for the man to question where he got them. Sammy never seemed to question it though. Just thought that Dean hid them so that John wouldn't take them away. Just like how he never seemed to question where Dean got the groceries for dinner without ever leaving the room. Or how a kid his age seemed to be able to cook with no instruction.

He suddenly wondered how he was going to get away with it when they got older. Sammy would figure out something was up eventually. Sighing Dean went back to cleaning the weapons, a sight that Sam, sadly, was very acquainted with.

The fact that cleaning blood off of bloody knifes didn't even make a blimp on Sammy's radar worried him greatly. In fact the kid was to comfortable with it, Dean usually had a hard time getting him not to talk about it at school. The last thing he needed was some social service person digging around where they're not wanted.

One such incident happened when Sam was younger, he had drawn a picture of Dean cleaning a gun for some assignment. They ended up having to pack up and leave so fast, that Dad didn't even finish up the hunt. They managed to call in another hunter to deal with it though, much to Johns annoyance. Not to mention Sam rarely if ever had any slip ups anymore. But Dean was always there to comfort him should he need it after one of Johns stern talking's. When finally the last gun was striped and cleaned, Dean set him off to get ready for bed, he still had Sammy's birthday to plan for after all.


	4. Chapter 4

This story is written by ria213 and can be found on , I now have permission to show it on this site so if you want to check that out please do so!

* * *

Months passed as John continued the hunt for Azazel, who'd been a royal pain in his ass for years. Dean had been right in that the fallen angel wouldn't give up on Sammy so easily. The first couple of months after the incident, Dean didn't even dare to leave Sam alone for more then a few minutes at a time. Heck most nights involved him sneaking out of motels and killing demons sent to watch them. Seri couldn't have Azazel getting his hands on anymore information then he already did. But what Seri hadn't counted on, was just how far the angels were willing to go to get what they wanted. And it appeared that they really wanted an apocalypse.

It had been the day before Sam's first birthday, that an angel came down with a vial of Azazel's blood. Seri couldn't even begin to mention in words, the amount of rage he'd felt at the sight. Needless to say, that particular angel never made it back to its garrison. Past events though, had definitely made Dean side more on the err of caution. Making him waste no time in setting up the proper security measures. From that point on, he made sure to have angel wards up and running everywhere they stopped at. In no way were they going to taint such a pure soul on his watch, Angel or demon, he'd kill anyone who tried.

Thankfully, because of Naomi's uh, 'treatment' the angels weren't as up to par as they used to be. Meaning Dean never once felt the need to use his grace. They had already lost most, if not all, of they're individuality in the reprogramming. Making a lot of they're movements the same, therefor they were predictable. All Dean had to do, was watch carefully and then strike. Because of this though, it soon became clear that Sammy had a silent protector. A very powerful one at that, if both the bodies of multiple demons and angels were anything to go off on. Which in turn, lead to a lot of scrutiny on his part that Dean just didn't need.

But even though Dean tried with all his might, he couldn't be with Sammy every second of every day. So it was during Sam's third grade class, that they finally got him. A demon had taken possession of his teacher the night before, and had slipped it to him during lunch. Dean had felt it immediately and quickly left to investigate. Yet once he'd found him, Dean was as stunned as the demon itself. The demon blood had tainted the boy, but only his body. Sammy's soul was untouched, Dean's grace having fought off the demons essence that tried to make it's way through him.

Seraphiel never thought he'd have any reason to thank John Winchester, but in that moment he gave him a thousand thanks. If it wasn't for his carelessness when they were younger, then Dean wouldn't have had to use so much grace to keep Sammy healthy. Grace that was now intricately woven into a part of his soul. Still didn't stop him from hunting down the demon and killing him later. Seraphiel was very possessive of what he considered his, his sibling could vouch for that. Yet as time went on, Dean studied the strain very carefully. If it seemed that his soul was in danger then Dean would purge it from his being. But since it wasn't? Dean figured it was best left alone.

It's Christmas now, John was off on one of his hunts leaving both him and Sam at some motel. He was supposed to be back by now, though why Dean thought he'd make it was beyond him. Maybe it was for Sammy's sake, by father the kid barely knew the guy. But In the end, he really should of known better. So Dean made dinner (meatloaf and mashed potato's along with a nice salad for Sammy) before bringing in his presents. He'd only gotten him three this year, one more then last but hey what's a little splurging going to hurt?

Sam himself didn't seem to be bothered by the lack of Johns presence, If he even noticed at all. Sammy was to busy laughing as he told him something funny that happened to him in class. Well at least when he wasn't stuffing his face with dinner, not that Dean minded. He was all to aware that as Sam grew older he would start sharing less and less and decided to just enjoy this as much as possible. It was also nice to just watch how happy the kid was, especially after that whole Shtriga incident. Dean had been furious at John for that, he never should have brought them with on that case.

Though luckily for him and unluckily for the Shtriga, Dean didn't have to wait for the damn thing to feed for him to kill it. No, all he needed to do was flash it into the other room next door. Before taking his time dismantling it, piece by bloody piece for daring to go after what was his. The only thing that made this even better? The fact that both Sam and John were none the wiser of it. Allowing them to pack up and leave earlier then promised.

"De! Are you listening to me?!"

"Of course! You were telling me about that picture you did" Dean replied, while taking another bite, before continuing. "Only to have it destroyed by that girl who'd been sitting next to you with all the sparkles." Smirking he watched Sammy nod his head proudly. Eyes holding all the righteous anger a seven year old could muster,

"Exactly! You see De! It wasn't my fault that the picture got ruined! It was all Mila's fault." Shaking his head, Dean muffled his laughter by taking their plates to the sink. It was times like these that Sam's innocence really hit him. Forcing Dean to fall under his spell time and time again.

"I'm sure it was an accident, although you've still yet to tell me what your drawing was." When Sammy hadn't answered, Dean looked over his shoulder. Sam's head was ducked, hands quietly fingering at the table. Face flushing even as he mumbled something Dean couldn't hear. "What was that?" If he thought Sam's face couldn't get any redder, well he'd been wrong.

"I said, uh... the picture was of you and me." Turning around, Deans arms crossed, heart skipping a beat at the low confession. "It was supposed to be your Christmas present, along with the neckless Bobby gave me."

"Is that so?" Stepping away from the counter, Dean walked over to one of the drawers to pull out the presents. "Well why don't you go get it for me and then we could open these bad boys up, okay?"

"Really?!"

"Yup, now hurry up."

Dean had let Sam go first, enjoying the look of happiness as he opened each of the presents Dean got him. Though the toys weren't anything that couldn't be found at any cheap toy store, Sam didn't seem to care.

"Okay Sammy, my turn." Dean chuckled while Sammy made him close his eyes, silently taking hold of one hand. Apparently he an Bobby didn't have anything to wrap it in so in order for it to be a surprise Dean couldn't look. The moment Sam dropped it in his hands, Dean was definitely surprised. Seraphiel knew exactly what it was that had just been placed into his palm. The amulet of god being surprisingly heavy for such a little trinket, was made up entirely of brass. It was also humming with power, it's very essence giving off the feeling of gods energy.

Which had both a calming and soothing effect on him, after all it was like being in his fathers presence once more. Seraphiel really shouldn't have been surprised though, after all the amulet itself held a drop of fathers power in it. Making it the perfect homing beacon, thus burning bright in the presence of god.

"Okay De! You can open your eyes now." Slowly looking down, Dean took his time to really take it in. Smiling as he turned his gaze to Sammy before putting it around his neck.

"I love it Sammy! Thank you, this is the best thing you could of given to me." Moving fast Dean Pulled Sam against him, giving him a tight hug before getting up to clean the rest of the kitchen. Things were getting to touchy feely and damn it if Dean was going to cry in front of his brother. "Why don't you go and get ready for bed now? It's getting late and dad might be back in the morning."

"Fine, I love you De."

"Love you to Sammy, Merry Christmas."


	5. Chapter 5

Years passed almost in a blink of an eye for Dean. Something that's never really been an issue until now. Sammy was just about to turn twelve and so far, his birthday week hadn't been anything but an utter disaster. First off, John had gotten a rather frantic phone call from one pastor Jim. Something about some dumb ass hunter he knew who bit off more then he could chew. Naturally because of that, both he and Sammy were left to their own devices at some crappy motel just a couple days away.

Now usually that's fine, after all it's nothing that hasn't happened before. No. What made this truly disastrous, was the fact that some asshole had decided to kill some girl in the room right next door to them.

When they'd first arrived, Dean had sensed nothing out of the ordinary. Just the same old crappy motel with smells no one really wanted to think about along with stains nobody wanted to know about. But then the lights started flickering, cold spots could be found at the oddest times of the day. One couple had even been savagely attacked, with the male companion getting the worse of the injuries. Dean didn't even have to put two and two together to know that there was a job here. Not wasting much time after that, Dean had Sammy look into the history of the place while he went searching around.

All the activity seemed to be centered around the northern wing. Which luckily for them, just so happened to be where their room was located. It certainly made things easier on Dean, since there weren't many rooms In the vicinity. Sammy on the other hand, wasn't having any such luck. No amount of research available to them pointed to any recent deaths or even incidents in the past. Nothing to indicate what was going on or why.

It was three days since their arrival before they even got anywhere. As a last ditch effort, Dean managed to flirt the attendant away from her desk, giving Sammy the opportunity to be able to go in and get the guest list.

Once that was done, both he and Sam had been confused to notice that there'd supposedly been a couple in the room next door to them. That fact alone sent off alarm bells since neither of them had even heard a peep from the other room. After that, everything just kinda snow balled. Apparently, John just had to dump them off in the one place where there was currently a rampant serial killer running around town. Honestly he felt a little stupid from not noticing it before (also how the hell did they manage to cover that up?).

There was even talk that the FBI had made a special appearance into the case, and were currently still looking for the man. So after finding all that out, and really the girl was quiet the gossip. It wasn't actually that much of a surprise to find the dead body in the other room.

At first glance, Dean had been grateful that he hadn't let Sammy come with him. Instead stationing him as look out, because this room? This room was a fucking massacre. The poor girl had been fucking ripped apart from the looks of it. Pieces of her could be found everywhere as blood coated almost every surface, hell Just from the looks alone Dean figured more then one girl had to of been killed here. There was simply to much blood to belong to one person. The question is, where were the other bodies?

"Great job John, pick the fucking shinning to ditch us at." Looking around the room, Dean didn't even know where to begin. There was so much DNA everywhere, that even if the others were cremated, they could still come back with this alone. Sure he could just grace it away, but that wouldn't help the spirits any. The whole damn room would have to be burnt. Growling under his breath, (and wasn't that such a human thing to do,) Dean got to work.

Picking up all the pieces of the girl that he could find, Dean carefully began making a pile on the bed. This had been a innocent girl at one point, she at least deserved some of his respect. All in all, the whole thing took him about an hour to complete. By the end of it, Dean himself was drenched in blood.

"Anyone out there Sammy?"

"It's Sam Dean, and no, coast is clear. What's taking so long anyway?" Looking at the crack of the door, he sighed.

"Trust me Sammy, you don't want to know. But I need you to do something for me, okay? Go back to the room and pack everything you hear me? Leave nothing behind. After that wait five minutes and pull the fire alarm. There's to much in here that a salt and burn is the only way to go if we want to make sure we get this thing." Silence was quick to follow after that, and just as Dean was about to make sure he'd follow his orders, Sammy replied.

"Okay Dean, but you better make sure to get out of there without doing something stupid." Rolling his eyes Dean looked at his bloodied reflection with disbelief.

"Sammy, I'm about to set a room on fire. I think we're already passed doing something stupid."

"Whatever, just be careful." Dean said nothing as he listened to his baby brother pack in the other room. He'd been using his grace to keep the ghost away so far. Other wise she would of been trying to tear him apart. Not like he could blame her, sighing Dean grabbed one of the salt canisters. Being sure to spread it around as evenly as possible, though he cheated when he used his grace to stick it to the ceiling.

Seri wasn't joking when he said that there was blood everywhere. If some women managed to tear him apart and bestow him a painful death, (unlikely) he'd be a little bit pissed off about it too. Grabbing the gasoline next, Dean doused the room with the whole bottle. He had to make sure everything burned after all. Scrunching his nose at the smell, Dean made his way over to the bedside table. He liked the convenience of crappy motel matches, it meant that he didn't have to waste another lighter.

Picking up the matches in the drawer, Dean didn't waste any time as he lit them up and threw them onto the bed. The room was ablaze within seconds, Dean himself flying out of there the moment he dropped the matches. With a slight flick of his grace, Dean rid himself of all the blood he'd been covered in. He didn't want little Sammy freaking out on him once they got together again.

Still, they needed a place to lay low while all of this shit blew over. For obvious reasons they couldn't stay here, hell now that Dean thought about it. How the hell hadn't anyone find out about that room earlier? Was house keeping really so lazy? Walking down the hall, Dean ignored the smoke coming from the room. It wasn't much longer till he heard the fire alarm go off.

Hurrying up his pace, Dean relaxed slightly as Sammy came into view. Both said nothing as Seri grabbed the bags and ushered them out of there. Making sure to keep their faces out of frame as he hacked into the servers. Man, he was just abusing the hell out his grace today, but he needed to blur the rest of their time there out. After all, why bother hiding their faces now if there wasn't already three days worth of footage?

Once their presence had been completely erased, Dean led them to a random car. With the feds still in town looking for that asshole, Seri needed to put as much distance between both them and Sammy as possible. What now that John wasn't there with them, it would be only to easy for both him and his brother to be taken in as wards of the state. Not to mention the federal arson that he literally just committed not that long ago. No way in hell was he staying there any longer then necessary.

And it was John's fucking fault.

"Well I know this might be a bit late," Dean said as he looked over at his little brother, face set in an a sheepish grin. "But happy twelfth birthday Sammy!" Cue bitch face number 12, along with the most deadpanned voice he'd ever heard coming out of his brothers mouth.

"Thanks, I've always wanted to celebrate my birthday with a bang." Chuckling under his breath, Dean brightened up. Amusement coming through clearly at Sam's sassy remark.

"Well I aim to please, glad you liked it!"

"hmph!" With his piece said, Sam turned out towards the window.

It was a long quiet drive after that.

They finally made it into another Motel a couple towns over before they heard the news about what happened after they left. Apparently Dean had done a good job on lighting the sucker up, because not only did the room catch fire. But the whole damned accommodate as well, no one was killed thank heavens. But some remains were found in the northern wing (nothing that they didn't already know about). So far, they were pinning the whole thing onto the serial killer, which worked out perfectly for them. Sammy seemed to also calm down sometime during the drive, or maybe he finally found the humor of just how crazy his birthday turned out to be. Either way, he was sending contentment and amusement through the bond, so Dean figured he was forgiven.

Parking the car, Dean took out his cell phone and told John what had happened and where they were. If he left out the reason for the fire or the events leading up to it? Think of it as left over resentment for picking such a crappy motel.

"Okay Sam, I'm going to go in and get us a room, then we'll think about what you want for dinner." Sam nodded as Seri got out of the car, waiting until he was inside before using his grace to make a new ID. Thanks to the God amulet, Seraphiel was able to unseal a bigger portion of his grace. Making it so much easier to use since he could store away more within the amulet itself. Allowing him to use more without accidently burning out the vessel. Also thanks to the amulet, no one or thing would be able to tell what it held unless they actually managed to pick it up. Not that anyone would even be able to use it, Seri had enchanted it to stay on his person at all times. Also It's his grace, only a small portion sure, but no one would be able to use it but him.

"Well, well, well, that's quiet the necklace you've got there boy. Tell me, where did you get such a piece?" Looking up, Seraphiel was surprised to see who it was that called out to him. He was short of stature with blond hair and hazel eyes, his mouth currently sucking on a lollipop in the most obscene way possible. Though Seri quickly noted that the man had yet to look up once from the amulet around his neck. Curiously enough, the guy almost seemed to ooze grief. Tilting his head, Seraphiel examined the stranger before him warily.

"My brother found it. Why?" Seri fought back an urge to do anything, simply watching while the others hand rose up to get a closer look at it. After all, the man in front of him didn't feel hostile. Though if he was being honest, Seraphiel was more curious then anything as to the guys reaction. Instead, observing carefully while the others hand finally closed around it. Watching as complex emotions of grief, joy, peace and love flittered across the mans face.

"It just reminds me of someone, no actually two someone's. My father for one, and my little brother for another."

Angel. This man was an angel, an archangel to if he's calling Seraphiel his little brother. Just because the archangels were created first didn't mean they were stronger, just older. Going through his memories, Seri tried to figure out who it was that was currently standing in front of him right now. It wasn't Michael or Raphael, it definitely wasn't Luci, which meant it could only be Gabriel. Seri felt his heart thaw just a bit at seeing him for the first time in what was almost a millennia.

"Gee man, you make it sound like they're dead." Seri joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere as he gently leaned away from his brother. While Gabriel had let go, he still hadn't stopped looking at it. When Seraphiel suddenly felt grace wrap around the amulet, caressing and feeling his own that had been sealed within it. He had a hard time not showing any reaction, though he gently let his grace caress the other back. The look of surprised affection in the others eyes only made it harder to resist pulling him down into a hug.

Gabe always did have that effect on everyone, you either loved him or hated him.

"In a sense they are, I haven't seen either one in a long, long time." Suddenly it was like a switch was flipped, his eyes becoming cold and mysterious. Those eyes watched him like a hawk, and continued to do so until they were suddenly interrupted.

"Dean! come on, how long does it take to get a room." Gabriel's eyes darted to Sammy, widening slightly when he felt Seri's grace woven into his soul. Seraphiel believed that out of all his brothers, Gabe would be the only one next to Lucy who recognized it.

"Shut up bitch, I was just about to do that." Dean smirked, his hand coming up to ruffle Sammy's hair as he turned back to Gabe. "Well it was nice talking to you sir, but as you can see, I have to get going. Other wise Samantha here will get whiny cause she missed her nap time." When Sam suddenly elbowed him in the stomach and muttered 'jerk' Dean pretended to wince as he led them over to the front desk.

"Who was that Dean?"

"I don't know Sammy, but he liked the necklace you gave me. " He felt Sam look over his shoulder at Gabriel, only to turn back and pay attention to something else. Evidently, Gabriel wasn't interesting enough to hold his attention. Once they got to their room, Dean made sure Sammy was settled before going out for groceries. It was better then just waiting for John to return after all. Though Dean definitely had some passive aggressive issues to work off the man.

Not to mention Sam had quiet the craving for his Ironically heaven like meatloaf. Kid always wants that for his birthday, Dean thinks it's kind of become a tradition of sorts. Well that and his Ice cream cake, which Seri always graced into existance since most places never sold it. Maybe that's why Sam enjoyed it so much, after all their family wasn't one for tradition. Walking through the grocery store Seri gathered the ingrediants he'd need. Along with some other things to last for the next couple of days.

Living on the road didn't exactly offer alot of healthy choices. Something that Dean tried to fix whenever he was able to. After all, a kid could only eat so much diner food before getting sick of it. Sighing Dean also had to deal with some unforeseen issues before getting back. He hadn't noticed it at first, but as time went on and his soul became more and more integrated with his grace. His thought process began to change as well.

His feelings on things were far more pronounced. If he allowed himself, he could even feel hunger and exhaustion. He was still all angel though, but unlike his brethren who had the emotional capability of a brick. Seraphiel could now feel as strongly as the humans around him. It was as amazing as it was terrifying, also extremely overwhelming at times. Dean often had to take a moment to deal with them least he breakdown from it all.

Sam was a big help rather he knew it or not, though not healthy Dean uses him as a focal point. Smiling at the cashier Dean took the groceries and quickly made his way back home.

He had a birthday dinner to prepare after all.


	6. Chapter 6

It appears that since that first meeting, Gabriel couldn't seem to leave them alone. Sure the guy would disappear for weeks, sometimes even months on end. But he'd always end up coming back, oftentimes as other people. Very rarely did Gabe come as himself, and even if he did never once did he approach them. Gabriel seemed more or less content to watching them from a distance, then risk coming any closer. Though that in itself was understandable, the guy was masquerading as a trickster god after all.

However, there was one thing that he continued to do consistently. Every time he would come to visit, he would caress his grace with Seri's own before leaving. That of course tied into Dean's theory that Gabriel was simply home sick, maybe even lonely. Though Dean wondered what Gabe thought about his grace being contained inside the amulet. Did he think that Seri fell? foul play? Nonetheless Dean left the man alone. Never once bringing it up to John that someone was stalking them. Especially if that other person just so happened to be his wayward brother from another life as an angel.

It continued that way for a while, definitely longer then he thought it would. All the way up until the events from the motel fire caught up to them.

Not everything had burned apparently, some of the footage had even managed to escape a fiery death. Which coincidently just so happened to show Sammy leaving the northern wing before pulling the fire alarm. Dean himself following closely behind not to long after that, before cutting to the parking lot. Dean didn't even know there'd been a camera in the parking lot, (Fucking paranoid motel managers.) That particular footage showed Dean leading Sammy into a car before hotwiring it. Thankfully the quality was shit poor, other wise they would of been fucked.

Didn't matter though, the damage was done. People already thought that Dean himself was the serial killer, that he took Sammy with him as a hostage. Or possibly the next victim, the people didn't seem to care either way. Fucking assholes. It was things like that, that made the angels disgusted with their race. Sometimes he just really didn't understand how they worked. Demons and monsters he gets, people are fuckin crazy.

Still, now that both he and Sammy had their fifteen minutes of fame, It just became a whole lot harder for them to hunt. In fact, they had just gotten done completing one, when a 'concerned citizen' recognized Sammy from a news clip. Before either of them knew it, they had the cops coming down hard on them. John had already gone into town to close some loose ends, when the police came bursting through the door. Dean was beside Sammy in an instant, pushing him down as he held up his gun on instinct alone. Through the bond, Dean could feel Sam sending out fear and confusion.

"Freeze! drop the gun and put your hands up in the air!" Doing a quick head count, Dean numbered six to his one. Narrowing his gaze, Dean slowly and reluctantly lowered his gun. Making sure to keep his brother behind him,

"Hate to tell you this officers, but you've got the wrong guy." Snorting one of the officers kicked his gun away, roughly grabbing one of his hands as they hand cuffed him.

"Yeah right, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

'Dean?' tuning everything else out, Seraphiel turned his attention to Sam. Fighting back the urge to just fly them out of there, to just get them somewhere safe. Sammy was being restrained by one of the other cops, his whole body straining to reach for him

'It's going to be okay Sammy,' Seri thought back, pushing forward as much comfort and protection as he could. 'Listen to what they say but don't do anything, make sure to keep me in the loop with everything they want. Okay?' At the nod, Dean relaxed some, even as they began dragging him out of the room to the cruiser. Out side Dean counted three more cops, one EMT and fucking Gabriel. Who was standing across the street watching them like they were a noon time TV drama.

His eyes were watching Sam closely as they escorted him over to the ambulance, before turning towards Dean. There was something in his expression that made him wary about what he was planning to do. Because make no doubt, Gabriel was definitely planning something. The slam of the door had him glaring at officer Thomson before looking back over at his brother, who by then was already gone.

Well fuck.

He hoped John could at least get Sammy back, because other wise this was going to be a bitch. After the initial booking process, Dean found himself stuck in a cell with some guy who had had one to many blows to the head. If the bleeding cut was anything to go off of at least. Weaving his arms through the bars, Dean leaned his head against them. Relaxing his body, he opened his mind more fully to the bond. Within moments he was sucked into Sam's mind, it was time to see what was going on.

SAM'S POV

Sam fidgeted with the cup of water in his hands, carefully looking around the room. Ever since they'd taken De from him, there'd been a sort of restlessness that just wouldn't go away no matter what he did. Strangely enough, it almost felt like he was missing something vitally important. Like he'd been stripped naked, Sure this wasn't the first time Dean and him had been separated. Maybe, it was because for the first time in his life, he didn't know if he was ever going to see Dean again.

Sighing, Sam bowed his head and willed his body to relax. They still had that weird psychic connection between them after all. The only thing he had to do, was send Dean a thought and it would be like he was there in the room with him. Sure it didn't beat actually having him there, but it was definitely better then the alternative. Sam's always been drawn to his brothers energy after all. He could easily understand why, when he was a kid, he'd want a way to be connected to him at all times.

There was just something about Dean, that no matter what, always made Sam feel safe. Like no matter what he did, so long as Dean was there, he was invincible. He also never felt more loved or appreciated, then when his brother was giving him all of his attention. Unlike John, who Sam knew tried in his own military way to be a father, he just couldn't see it. Dean was his father, even as he was his brother. Sam could live his life without a lot of things, but the one thing he couldn't go without was his brother.

He also liked to think that should he decide to go off to collage, Dean would approve of it. Sam never did care for the hunting life after all, he wanted to do so much more. He wanted to have a place where he could finally tie down some roots. Maybe make some friends, hell just the chance to live a normal life would be great. To be able to own more then what was able to fit in a bag or an absolute essential. The fact that Dean managed to keep so much of his stuff for him was amazing.

Though from time to time, Sam liked to entertain himself about where he could possibly be hiding them. A game he came up with when he was incredibly bored. The very fact that most of his childhood involved hiding things from his father, was just plain sad. John didn't even know he was psychic, let alone about the birthdays parties and home cooked meals. Which for some strange reason, Dean never cooked for him. Nibbling his lip, Sam for the one hundredth time worried about his brother.

Well, at least until the door suddenly opened. Sitting up straighter, Sam took in the man that walked in. He was shorter then Dean; blond hair with sly mischievous eyes that immediately put him on edge. He was also eating a snickers bar with a covetousness that Dean showed his pie. It was slightly disturbing actually.

"Hello little guy, can I call you little guy?" Sam said nothing, even if he tried, it wouldn't have made any difference. The guy continued on before he could respond, "I'm going to call you little guy. I'm a child psychologist and I'm here to evaluate you, so..." the man stopped, his eyes shinning as he clasped his hands on the table. His lips slowly stretching out into a smile that was entirely unnerving to Sam. "Care to tell me your name? Maybe how you got into this situation? Or perhaps you'd like to talk about your family?"

Like hell he'd tell this man anything. Instead deciding to say nothing on the matter, sooner or later, John would get them. Then he and De can finally leave and get on with their life's. But after a moment, Sam suddenly felt like someone gave him a shot of adrenaline. Almost like a foreign substance had suddenly invaded his entire being, it wasn't a pleasant experience. Suddenly Sam felt it jolt in surprise, letting out a small gasp, he felt it grasp at something within him. Then with a sharp tug, the world blurred and suddenly everything went black-

DEAN'S POV

With a shock, Dean was jolted back into his body. Never had that happened before, sure there was the empathic and telepathic abilities but never a full on connection. Falling away from the bars, Dean took a seat next to his cell mate. Trying to organize everything he had just found out. First being that apparently John held less ground with Sammy then he originally thought. Second being that even on a subconscious level, Sam could tell that they were soul mates.

He just didn't understand what it could be yet. What had perhaps been the most surprising though, was that Gabriel had come to talk to Sammy. Not only talk, but actually examine his soul. The curiosity must have finally gotten the best of him, after all it wasn't common to see an angels grace branded onto one. Then to have it made even more interesting, the neckless Dean himself wore held but a drop of it as well. Honestly, the only angels who could recognize it, and they meet one.

Fricking typical.

Yawning, Dean decided this was a problem for morning him. And if he wasn't released by tomorrow night, He'd just jedi mind trick his way out. Closing his eyes, Dean let himself fall to sleep. He'd deal with it in the morning.

GABRIEL'S POV

Gabriel did nothing but simply look down at the child in front of him. When he'd first encountered the pair, Gabe had been in slight shock. Not only from the grace being contained within that amulet, but the fact that the teen even had it at all. Seraphiel was not allowed down on earth, he was strictly to guard fathers throne along with the scrib. Yet before him, stood two prised examples that that was not the case. For if the amulet had been shocking, the boys soul had been one step away from a hypothetical heart attack.

Seraphiel was down on earth and most definitely active. What that said about how things were going on in heaven, Gabriel didn't want to know. Leaving the boy on the floor, Gabe made his way quietly to the older brother. Now there was just something about Dean the intrigued him, he knew the kid knew he was watching them. Yet he said nothing of it, instead just letting him do as he pleased. Not that he didn't appreciate it, being able to once again feel another angels grace that wasn't on bad terms with him was incredibly refreshing.

In fact the first moment he felt it, Gabriel had to hold himself back from just taking the damned thing. Feelings of home, love and peace were hard to come by these days. In terms of owner ship, he had more claim to the thing then the Winchester kid did. But he couldn't do it, Seraphiel obviously wanted these boys protected for some reason. Walking up to the cell, he observed the teen sleep.

Shit, Dean himself reminded him so much of Seri, which is ironic considering whose vessel he really was. Michael had never really been big on the whole brotherly love thing. He loved them sure, he just didn't show it through affection. He was a commander through and through. Really it was a down right shame that Dean was a hunter, and a pretty damn good one at that to. Gabriel's also pretty sure Dean knows he's a 'trickster'.

The knowing look in his eyes whenever he comes around in different forms is to confident not too. His compassion and love for his brother though is what cemented that feeling. It felt just like how Seraphiel felt when they'd been together. It was addicting, and Gabe simply basked in the attention that was bestowed onto Sam and Dean. Pathetic as it was, he enjoyed, even grew to be possessive of the feeling.

It was his only reminder of the good old days. Before war, death and hatred took it all away. Sending off some grace to caress the one in the amulet, Gabriel turned to leave. By morning, the police would some how find that they'd been mistaken. The boys would be free before lunch. Smiling, Gabriel materialized a lollipop, happily singing along the way.

"Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work I go."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean knew this day would come. Wasn't actually all that surprised by it really, he'd known long ago that Sammy never wanted this life. Would ultimately want to leave it all behind eventually. Nonetheless, knowing didn't change the fact that it still hurt like a bitch. Dean had known about the applications to Stanford. Hell in a way, Sam going there would be a huge favor to him. No longer would Seri have to continuously lie about things he could no longer explain (Like food and belongings mysteriously coming out of nowhere (i.e. grace)) .

Another perk to this, would be that he'd no longer be forced to diminish his own powers and skills on a regular basis. It was truly exasperating having to play dumb about whatever creature they happened to be hunting at the time. However, Dean cant say he wouldn't happily put up with it all over again, if he could just get Sammy to stay with him for a little while longer. In the years that have past, Seri has had to do so many things that he never wanted to entertain the thought of but he'd do it all over again in a heartbeat if it meant keeping Sam.

Besides Demons have always kept close, trying to manipulate and corrupt his little brother. Most though having stayed unfailingly deep within the shadows. They learned pretty early on to never come any closer then necessary. Others seemed to be growing too bold for their own good, always trying to get just that bit closer to him. Those demons, however, never made it past the first meeting. Not that Dean would ever complain, since he was able to keep his little brother safe.

It was because of him that Sam had been given the opportunity to grow up into this wonderful, responsible adult he is now. In fact, Dean couldn't be more proud of the kid.

But the anxiety he felt at the thought of Sam going away had him feeling restless. Making Dean himself, more then a little uncomfortable at the fact that he wouldn't be there to protect him anymore. Something he's been doing since almost as long as he's been on this earth. Regardless of his own feelings, when John found out about it, Dean had done nothing but send both his love and pride to the kid. The simple love and relief that made its way back to him was almost overwhelming.

After that, it seemed as if some big pressure had been lifted off his brothers ridiculously tall shoulders. Whatever John had to say, meant absolutely nothing to him now that he had Deans approval. Or at least If his smiles were anything to go by. Of course by then John had already walked out, though not before giving Sammy an ultimatum that had Seri's blood boiling. The fight that came out of that had both Winchester boys leaving by the end of the day. With Dean of course taking the Impala, (like hell he'd leave his baby behind.)

The rest of the weeks until Sam had to leave, were spent getting him ready for collage. Dean on the other hand, spent most of that time worrying about how he was going to provide for his brother. As well as how to do it through legal means. A thought process which he then, promptly, tossed out the window. Thank Luci for bars and casinos... and thank God Sammy never asked where he got the money. That would of been awkward conversation to have if nothing else. He did on the other hand, have to come up with a place for all of Sam's stuff.

Apparently, now that he was an adult. Sam had given up on finding out where Dean had kept all his belongings throughout his child hood years. Instead, he now demanded to know where Dean managed to keep them hidden. Seri, thinking fast made a little secret compartment within the Impala with his grace. Which he then proceeded to fill up with all the toys he'd ever gotten the kid over the years. Sam had been incredulous that Dean had even managed to keep that hidden under Johns nose for so long.

For good reason to, John loved that car almost as much as Dean did. Still as the appointed time came closer, the more anxious Dean seemed to be. It came to the point, where he couldn't even hide it from Sam anymore. Not that they brought it up, they didn't need to. Sam could tell through the bond that he was just anxious about the separation. Which Dean knew was completely normal, after all his little boy was going off to collage and leaving him behind. Seri could only hope that Sam could get through this experience with a peaceful life.

Chances weren't good, but it didn't hurt to be optimistic. Which of course, meant that there was no way in hell he'd send his little brother in there without some sort of protection. When Sam was distracted, Dean quickly plucked two feathers from his wings. Corporal as they were now, his feathers were the color of hot iron. Reds mixed with oranges and white pretty much making up the whole color base. The interesting aspect of this, happened to be that they seemed to slightly glow. Huh. He didn't know that, but then again he's never manifested them on earth before. Oh well, learn something knew everyday.

With an image in mind, Dean made two medium sized chains. One of them being white gold, while the other onyx in color. Both were stronger then anything that could be found on earth, making the chains themselves unbreakable. Imbedded onto the necklaces, were silver enochian protection sigils. Swiftly, Dean attached both feathers to the chains and said a quick prayer. The end result, was beautiful if he did say so himself. Whoever wore them, would be safe from demons no matter what happened. As long as the owner never took off the necklace, nothing could touch them.

Dean wasn't stupid either, he knew Sam was bound to find someone. It was collage, and this was the first time in that boys life that he would be stationary for so long. Hence forth the second necklace, so that at least who ever it was? they wouldn't be able to be used against his brother. Grinning, Dean got out of the car to help Sammy finish unloading the trunk. They currently stood in front of the dorms, which was kind of daunting really. They were big and crowded and holy shit why did he ever think he was okay with this!?

"So I think that's everything, I still have to go get my registration over with but other then that I'm good." Sam said, his lips wide in the smile he was currently sending him. Dean tried to send one back, but he got the feeling it was more of a grimace. Before his brother could tell, Seri briskly took out the two necklaces from his jacket. Immediately they seemed to draw attention, either from its beauty (humans,) or from its power (demon/monsters). Sam himself seemed completely hypnotized by them, possibly even more so due to Seraphiel's grace within his soul.

Clearing his throat, Dean brought his attention back to him. "Since I'm not going to be here to protect you anymore, I'd feel better if you wore this while you stay here. I made two of them, so that if you wanted, you uh, could give the other to whoever your dating at the time." With an awkward shrug, Dean handed them over to him. Sam still seemed to be enchanted by them, even more so after grabbing both. The look on his face was both blissful and awed,

"Dean, god I don't even know what to say...They're beautiful though." Seri shivered when Sam's finger ran over one of the feathers. Man that was a weird feeling. "What did you even make these out of? I've never seen anything like it before. "

"I had a contact make them, they're a protection of sorts. Don't know what the feathers are for, but it's supposed to protect you completely from both Demons and monsters. In fact they would of cost millions, but the witch owed me a favor." Sam raised an eye brow at that, it wasn't exactly a secret that Dean wasn't fond of witches. Let alone that he would leave one alive to owe him a favor. Luckily Sam didn't push, though Seri had no doubt that he wasn't going to go looking into it later on. Doesn't matter, he wouldn't find anything anyways.

"Thanks Dean, I appreciate it." From that point on, everything became a bit of a whirlwind. First from trying to find Sam's room, then getting said bags into said room. After which, going to registration to get his schedule and finding out where all his classes were. By the time they'd gotten everything handled, it was time for Dean to go. "Look Dean, I wanted to say thanks for everything. Also that your welcome to call or come by anytime your in the area."

"Don't worry, you'll hear from me soon enough." Smiling at his brother, Dean gave him a quick hug. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Giving his brother one last smile, Dean made his way to the impala. He'd done all he could for the moment, It was Azazel's turn now. It would only be a matter of time after all, all Seri had to do was be patient and wait to strike. Because if there was one thing that he knew for certain, it would be that no matter how much Sammy wanted out? He'd be dragged right back in, he had only the need to be patient...

Smirking, Dean turned up the music as he left California behind. His brother was as safe as he could be and John had just given him the coordinates for another job.

Life was pretty damn good.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel silently watched his prey, eyes trailing the other man as he started getting ready to leave from work. Usually around this time, he could be found visiting one of the Winchester brothers. But since one left for collage and the other went on to do his own thing. Gabriel strategized that this would be the best opportunity to getting closer with the elder sibling. The boy, Dean, was just full of surprises after all. Having said that, Gabriel had thought the younger one to be favored by Seraphiel.

He was the one, ultimately, wearing Seri's feathers around his neck. Yet, it was the elder sibling that seemed to be trusted within the ranks of Seri's men. Which meant that at some point, Seraphiel had spoken with said Winchester. This theory was more because Gabriel seriously doubted his brother would let just anyone, (let alone a witch) get their hands on one of his feathers. A witch wouldn't even be able to touch them, let alone gaze at them. This also meant that Dean was perfectly capable of seeing them in they're true form.

Not very surprising considering whose vessel he is, but still worrisome. In fact, this whole entire situation was worrisome. Seraphiel didn't own a vessel on earth, so it shouldn't be possible for him to come down here at all without anyone noticing. Yet here he was, messing around with two of the most important vessels of all time! Gabriel is pretty sure that Lucifer's vessel is fucked up to high heaven. Sure there was still enough taint to the boy, Luci should still be able to use him.

Although, because of Seraphiel running interference, the kid wasn't as unhinged as he was supposed to be. Bring into play all the killing and serious demonic protection? That boy just barely made it into true vessel status. Hell the kids soul was practically the purest one in creation, what with all the grace its collected over the years. Gabriel had almost been driven mad trying to figure out when all of this could of happened. Because although there were signs of Seri's presence, Gabriel couldn't Find Seraphiel anywhere!

If he'd ever thought he was the master of disguise, then Seri had him beat by a landslide. Just saying. Movement from the upper floors drew Gabriel's attention back to the situation at hand. It was a stupid plan really, but he was getting desperate and left with very little to no options. Though the plan itself was simple, the execution on the other hand was going to be a bitch. What was the plan? Well...Gabriel decided to become a hunter.

If ONLY to get closer to Dean Winchester, besides he could really do with a vacation at this point. What with the threat of an apocalypse starting just on the horizon. It was only a matter of time before shit started to go down. What better way to waste time, then by trying to figure out a puzzle worth solving? Eye's shining with mirth, Gabriel Tailed after the intended target. Turns out, hunting was a lot more difficult to do then previously thought. Hunters themselves were almost ridiculously paranoid beyond function, with a tiring obsession of cutting themselves.

Forming connections were beyond difficult, as well as dangerous. Some of theses people were really psychotic, and that was coming from a former trickster. Where as Loki had plenty of experience being the hunted, Gabriel had little in being the hunter. In fact, It almost made him wonder how any of these people got anything done. So if Gabriel cheated a bit here and there? Well sue him, he didn't have the patience for that shit. He needed to have some kind of experience before he confronted Dean, his plans would be shot to hell if he appeared to be an amateur.

No one wanted to deal with an amateur in a life or death situation, especially if you were a hunter.

One of the perks to this plan, just so happened be that with being closer to Dean. Gabriel would be able to be closer to the amulet as well. Something that he never thought he'd feel so passionate about. Perhaps he missed home more then previously thought, or maybe he was more lonely then he ever wanted to admit. Either way, that amulet was a definite perk to all the bullshit he was going to have to put up with. The second perk, would be getting to know Dean himself. The kid was fun enough, so getting to know him wouldn't be to much of a hardship on his end.

Carefully sneaking up on the man, Gabriel swiftly brought his knife up. The kill was quick, the knife sinking skillfully past the ribs and straight into the heart. A quick snap of his fingers and any hex bags currently activated disappeared from the world. Gabriel was gone before anyone knew what occurred.

If he by chance happened to miss the winged figure stepping out of the shadows? Well that was a problem for another day.

SAM's POV

Professors were the real evil in this world, not monsters, not demons. Professors. Nothing, not even Dean could tell him otherwise. They were evil incarnate, Sam would even gamble to say that the devil himself couldn't have stood a chance against them. For who could of thought, that the mounds of reading material as well as countless pages of homework, could be so god damn terrifying?

Sam wasn't able to sleep more then a couple of hours in the past week alone. All because of essays that needed to be written, lectures that needed to be attended to and homework that needed to be done with. There was a very real physical pain deep within his chest just from the thought of missing more sleep. It was agonizing. And he quietly mourned the countless hours he was bound to miss as the semester carried on. Hell Sam was convinced that the only reason he was even alive right now was because of the feathers around his neck.

Since putting them on, Sam felt inexplicably closer to his brother. They gave out the same energy that Dean himself did. Allowing Sam to access the feelings of protection and unconditional love that flowed within them. Times like these, made him incredibly grateful to the physic abilities he possessed. Primarily since Sam was half convinced that the feathers alone were the only thing keeping him sane at the moment. Even more pathetically, if someone were to look back into Sam's entire life? Dean would be the only thing he ever felt a positive association with.

Sam wasn't stupid, far from it. He knew that his dependence on Dean was far from healthy, knew it could destroy them both. Accuracy of the truth, often hurt far more then a lie. It was another reason why Sam had to leave his brother behind, at least for the time being. Separation being what they both needed to maintain a healthy co-existing relationship. Sam just didn't know it would be so fucking hard.

Couldn't stop the horrible feeling that it was already to late, That he would always be dependent on Dean to keep him steady. Sam honestly couldn't think of a life time where he could live without his brother. Given the choice between that or death and Sam would honestly pick death every time. Sam liked to think of them like a coin, you cant have one side without the other. Only in this case, there couldn't be a Sam without Dean and vise versa. Though where Sam would most likely fall apart, Dean would become cold.

He wasn't blind to his brothers faults, he knew that there was more to Dean then he knew. That underneath all the love, protection and support his brother unfailingly gave. There was a cruel, cold hearted general waiting to break free. If anything, his brother seemed to depend on his presence far more then Sam did his. Sam often thought it was like Dean didn't truly understand how to control his emotions. Because while his brother like to pretend to be unfeeling, it was obvious to anyone who knew him that Dean himself was often ruled by his heart.

What he felt, he felt strongly for. More often then not, with more passion then Sam has ever seen anyone possess. If anything were to happen to him, Dean would be the one who suffered the most. Accounting in their jobs, and the probability of something happening went up by a hundred percent. Hence Sam taking off to go to collage. Because if Dean had to break, then it damn well wasn't going to be because of him.

Sighing, Sam was startled out of his thoughts at the sound of books falling onto the desk. Looking up, whatever thoughts were left immediately jumped ship. Standing before him was an angel, sure she had bags under her eyes and her long golden hair was a mess. But she was beautiful, and oh god she was sitting down right across from him.

"Hey, I'm sorry to do this to you, but all the desk are full-"

"No! no it's perfectly alright, go right ahead." Sam said, quickly standing up to help clear some space. The tired smile he got in thanks made his heart beat faster, either that or all the energy drinks were kicking in all at once. Peeking up, Sam saw her looking at the feathers in awe, when she saw him looking she blushed before once more eyeing his necklaces.

"Those are beautiful feathers, I've never seen anything like them before. Do you know what they're from?" Shaking his head, Sam just smiled before taking hold of one,

"No, my brother gave them to me as a graduation gift." Nodding her head, she suddenly smiled as she held out her hand.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners, I'm Jessica Moore." Reaching over, Sam gently took her hand in his.

"Sam Winchester."


End file.
